Abandoned Feelings
by Insatiable Craving
Summary: Momiji is called to face Akito as he accompanies Hatori to take care of him, but Akito finds that Momiji is in love with Tohru. Will Akito act on this new problem? MomijixTohru fanfic.


Hello again, and this is one of my new stories. I own nothing of Fruits Basket, it simply belongs to Natsuki Takaya...even though I wish I could create such a great storyline like it.

But the best I can do, is create a fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it, and I've changed things a bit. I've made my chapters longer than I usually do...so I hope you like it!

* * *

Prologue  
"Abandoned" 

"_No, that child is not mine! There is no way I could ever create a child who is… a monster!"_

"_Please, don't say that. He's your **son**."  
"He is not my son! I would never create a child like that! Ever. I would never create "_

"_You must relax now, Mrs. Sohma. Everything's going to all right. I am here to erase your memories of Momiji."_

"_HE IS NOT MY SON!"_

"_Please, think of something other than that child. I want you to slowly close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice. You need to concentrate."_

"_All…all right. I will."_

"_Imagine a world without Momiji. A world where you can't be bothered by the burden of having a child that is like him. Make a world where you have a child that is completely different and not cursed like he is. Now. Doesn't that feel better?"_

"_Yes. It feels much better, Ha'ri."_

"_Good. Now, when I count to ten you are going to wake up without any memories of your son. Things will get better, and gradually you will forget your son altogether. You will fall asleep for a little bit and the next time you awaken, you will only feel emptiness inside; then you will be able to move on and have a new life…"_

"_Yes. A new life."_

"_Now. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...10."_

- - -

Chapter One

"Forgotten"

As the sun began to set in the distant sky, a young boy with blonde hair and a gentle smile was sitting down over the ledge of the windowsill. He looked out to the sun and felt emptiness deep inside as he felt lost without having someone to talk to. Above all things, he missed his dear sister whom he had never met; he had only seen her from a distance when he was spying on them at the place where his father worked. Regardless of being motherless and having a full family, Momiji found himself quite content. He had often been told that family's were a pain. But Momiji believed they were something he could never have if he wanted, because he was cursed.

He often resided in his friends to make him more cheerful. When he was around them, things seemed much easier and he forgot about the painful things that haunted him. One of his most special friends was Tohru Honda. She often found a way to turn any problem into an optimistic one. Momiji often loved to talk to her, and she always found a way to make him feel loved. Tohru wasn't supposed to know about the family curse, but Akito-san had chosen to let her remember the curse. For this, Momiji felt thankful. Life without Tohru would be hard, seeing as he was already so attached to her.

"Momiji-kun, I'm sure your mother misses you. She probably even dreams about you, but she doesn't know why."

"Hatori made sure that he erased her memories. I don't think she'd remember me ever…"

"She's really missing out if she wanted to forget you, Momiji-kun. You're a really amazing person, and I know that anyone who would give up a child like you would probably be regretting all of their life; even if they did forget…"

"Hatori once told me that she would have moments where she would be 'empty,' but that was all part of the memories that would be trying to come back. But seeing as she wanted to forget, the will to erase me from her mind was only stronger."

Momiji blinked back tears as he remembered this. Tohru and him had talked about this often, and sometimes Momiji _needed _to talk to Tohru. It was hard for him, and he knew that at times it felt like he could not go on being hurt by the curse and the problems that came along with it. He often visited Shigure and Yuki to fill the void of not having a family. He found that living in the main Sohma house was easier for him than living with no parents at all. The only problem was, Akito was always there…

It's not that Momiji avoided Akito. He was just afraid of him. He had heard of the terrible things he had done to the other members and felt scared. The truth was, Momiji did have feelings for someone he could never love. This scared him because many times a member of the Sohma family had tried to love someone and Akito would grow furious about the love they shared. Akito often resorted to painful acts of violence, which led to the Sohma's to live alone…without love. Without any hope of finding true love.

Sometimes Momiji felt lost, but he knew that it was a lot better to be half-lost than to be locked up in Akito's isolation room, when members acted rebellious.

And being lost wasn't so bad, because he had Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Haru to help him feel better.

- - -

"Hey, Yuki-kun! Look, it's Momiji-kun!"

Yuki looked towards Tohru only to find her waving for Momiji to join them. It was hot outside, and they were just in the middle of P.E. class. Yuki felt himself reluctant that it wasn't cold, because then he'd be more susceptible for getting sick because of his bronchial tubes.

"Tohru-kun!" Momiji said gleefully as he ran towards Tohru in a motion to hug her, but Yuki stopped him because there were other people outside.

"Watch what you're doing, Momiji," Yuki said gently. Momiji smiled back at him in an attempt to let out a loud squeal.

"TOHRUUUU-KUN, I MISSSSED YOU!" Momiji said, jumping up and down around Tohru.

"Will you shut up?" Kyo said angrily. "You're getting on my nerves and everyone can hear you!"

"But…but, I love Tohru-kun."

"SHUT UP!"

"Stupid Cat, look who's yelling now," Yuki said with his eyes half-closed. He was beginning to sense tension in his forehead. Another headache with the gang around, just like clockwork.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A STUPID CAT, YOU RAT! I'LL BEAT YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY!"

"I'd like to see you try, Stupid Cat. Anyways, how've you been Momiji?"

Momiji looked at Yuki happily. "I've been fine!"

"Hey! You're ignoring me. Don't ignore me, you Rat!"

Yuki ignored Kyo and looked at Tohru. "So, where's Arisa and Saki?"

"They should be here any minute. Uo-chan had to go to the office because of her allergies, and Hana-chan is re-taking her test she failed."

"She failed, again?" Yuki said, not surprised. This was the fourth time Hanajima had failed her tests. He often wondered if she even bothered to study at all.

"Yes," Tohru said looking down. "She was busy that night, and lost track of time."

Yuki sighed. "Well, then. How about we all play a game of Rich Man, Poor Man next time they're here?"

"IT'S ON, I'LL BEAT THAT DAMN YANKEE!"  
"Shut up, Stupid Cat," Yuki said without turning to face Kyo. "You didn't even let Honda-san finish."

Tohru looked up and felt nervous. "Sure, that'd be great. I've been perfecting my skills so we can finally make it through a game of Sevens."

"Perfect, then it's on."

Tohru smiled and then turned to face Momiji. He was staring at the ground anxiously and seemed upset. "Something wrong, Momiji-kun?"

Momiji looked up and noticed that he was being watched not just by Tohru, but by everyone else. "Uhm, no. I'm fine. I just have…a lot on my mind, that's all," he said with a smile.

Tohru nodded slowly, but didn't quite believe him. Lately, Momiji had been upset a lot and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because of … no, that wouldn't be it.

"Well, Momiji-kun. You're invited to play Rich Man, Poor Man with us if you want."

"Thanks, Tohru-kun; but I have to go."

"Oh? You do?" Tohru felt the smile fade off of her face as he said this. She had really hoped to be able to see Momiji more.

"Yeah," Momiji said looking fully at her. "I have to go to the main house to talk to Akito. He's not feeling well lately, and he wants to talk to me and have me take care of him with Ha'ri."

"Oh…well, then maybe next time then."

Momiji nodded, but felt sort of left out. He wished he didn't have to accompany Hatori to take care of Akito. It was his worst nightmare coming alive to have to see Akito. Part of him felt nervous that Akito would know he was in love and would question him about it. He hoped he wouldn't talk to him as Hatori was taking care of Akito…but then again, anything could happen with Akito.

He just hoped that his secret wouldn't be revealed. For his sake, and for Tohru's.


End file.
